Changing Life
by barrelbabe
Summary: Sam has come back from her Aunt Sue's house, but while she was away a disaster striked and also a new begining. Sam has grown up alot. What will happen when Sam sees everyone from her past.
1. Chapter 1

Changing Life

Chapter 1

Samantha Foster was looking out the window of the Bus. She had been in California visiting her Aunt Sue. Now, she couldn't wait to get home and see her family and friends that she had departed from 1 year ago. Sam had only planned on staying at her aunt's house for a week, but after she heard her mother had died back home, she didn't have the heart to go home and face the truth.

Flashback

(telephone rings) "Hello?" Sam answers the phone

"Hi Sam," her grandmother answered

"Hey Gram I cant wait to come home tomorrow!" Sam exclaimed

"Sam, honey, I have some news that I need to share with you."

"What is it?"

"Your mother, was in a car accident…. there was a long pause …….Sam… your

mother passed away this morning."

"What… no!" Sam started sobbing

"Sam honey are you ok?"

"No!! Gram I don't want to come home, just tell dad I love him,"

"But Sam…" Gram was cut off

Sam had already hung up.

End Flashback

Sam was suddenly brought back to reality when the bus stopped. She was home. Sam was kind of scared to be home, but also relieved.

When Sam got off the bus she saw some familiar faces. There stood her father, Stetson and all, and Gram, she smiled when she saw them.

"Sam honey its so good to see you!" her Gram hugged her

"Good to see you too," Sam answered back

"Hey Bug, it's been a long time, and look how much you have grown up!" her father smiled

Sam hugged her father.

"Come on, lets get going," Wyatt said

The ride back was quiet, but it finally ended when the rolled over the bridge to the ranch. Sam loved the ranch, but for some reason it looked different.

"Sam honey come on inside soon, but you can go say hi to Ace, he's missed you." Wyatt said

Sam ran to the barn, when she got there, she saw a delicate little mustang head resting on the stall door.

"Ace!" Sam smiled

Ace immediately lifted his head and nickered to her.

Sam ran down the isle barn and hugged Ace's face.

"Sam, come in the house now, its getting dark," Gram called from the porch

Sam ran into the house, surprised to see Brynna, the lady from the Willow Springs facility.

"Sam you remember Brynna, from the Mustang rescue?" Wyatt asked

"Um… yeah, hi Miss Olson," Sam said

"Um, actually Sam that is what I wanted, I mean we wanted to talk to you about, Sam Brynna and I are getting married." Wyatt said

"You're WHAT!!!" Sam shouted

"Sam I love Brynna, and I asked her to marry me, and I know you'll like her." Wyatt explained

"You know what dad, do whatever the hell you want to do, but I don't have to be apart of it." Sam shouted and ran upstairs and locked her door.

The next morning, Sam got up early and got ready for school. She didn't want her father to wake up, because she didn't want to talk to him. After Sam got ready for school and did her hair and make up (Sam had grown up a lot over the past year), she ran outside and jumped in her truck, and drove to school.

School

When Sam got to school, she remembered that none of her friends knew that she was back. Sam went to the office and got her schedule and locker combination. She walked down the, now busy hallway, and instantly found her locker, it was surprisingly, her old locker. The lady in the office said that no one had used it since she had left. When Sam opened her locker, it was empty, except old pictures that were still up.

"OMG!!! Samantha Foster!!! Is that you?" a voice yelled

Sam turned around and saw her old friend Jen, only she looked different, more grown up.

"JEN!! How are you?" Sam smiled back

"Good, OMG Sam, I didn't know you were coming home?"

"Yeah, I know, it was kind of just a random time to come home."

"So shall we go to class," Jen asked

"Yeah I guess, and I'll meet you in the cafeteria at lunch, still the same table?"

"Of course!" Jen laughed

Lunch

"Hey Jen, over here," Darrel yelled to Jen across the cafeteria

"Hey guys," Jen said to Jake and Darrel

"Hey Jen, who was the hottie you were with this morning?" Darrel asked

"Dude you can't ask your girl friend that," Jake laughed

"Oh, sorry hon, I just didn't recognize her." Darrel apologized

"It's ok, but you really didn't recognize her?" Jen asked

"No, was I supposed to?" Darrel asked confused

"Well, yeah, that was Sam." Jen said

"SAM!!!" both Darrel and Jake shouted

"Yeah?" a voice said from behind

Both Jake and Darrel spun around, to see Sam, a very grown up Sam, a very hot Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Darrel and Jake were stunned to see Sam standing before them.

"When did you get home Sammy girl?" Darrel smiled

"Last night, how are you?"

"Great, we missed you," Darrel said while nudging Jake

"Yeah, we missed you," Jake said still somewhat surprised

There was an awkward silence, for a moment.

"Can I sit down?" Sam asked

"Oh, yeah sorry," both Darrel and Jake said as if they were just coming back to reality

They made room for Sam in between both Jake and Darrel.

"So, Sammy how's life in California?" Darrel asked

"Different, though I like being close to a beach." Sam smiled that someone made conversation with her.

"Are you glad to be back?" Jen asked

"Yeah, I am, its really weird though." Sam said

"Can I ask you all something?" Sam asked

Everyone at the table nodded their heads.

"How long has everyone known that my dad was engaged to Brynna?" Sam asked not making eye contact with anyone.

Everyone was silent for a while, but Jen was the first one to talk.

" Sam, I'm sorry, but your father made it really clear that he didn't want us to tell you." Jen apologized

"Yeah sorry Sammy girl, your pops said he didn't want any of us to tell you." Darrel also apologized

"Yeah sorry Brat, your dad said he would be really mad if we told you." Jake said

They were all taken off guard when the bell rang.

"I'll see you guys later." Sam said and ran to class

After School

Sam was driving home from school, wondering what she would do when she got home. She wanted to go for a ride, but she didn't want to risk running into her dad and Brynna going for a ride or something.

Ely's Home

"Three Ponies Ranch," Maxine Ely answered

"Um… is Jake there?" a voice asked

"Yes, hold on one second," Mrs. Ely answered somewhat confused

"Hello?" Jake answered

"Jake, this is Jen, we have a problem," Jen announced


End file.
